Me
by Magemaster
Summary: Finn decideds that he's found the perfect song to win Rachel back. To bad for him that Rachel already has someone else and his song only irritates her.


Me!

I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR ANYTHING ELSE!

I was listening to the soundtrack and this idea popped into my head, so I apologize if this doesn't make a lot of sense.

* * *

><p>"I have an idea for a duet for us," Finn told her once he managed to corner her right before Glee.<p>

Rachel sighed softly. She'd been trying to avoid the boy all day. Really, why, _why_ had she dated him? She had thought she loved him, and maybe she had at one point, but she didn't now.

"While I am glad to hear that you are taking a more active interest in glee assignments, I do not think us singing a duet together would be a good idea at this moment in time." Rachel hoped she hadn't used any words he could misconstrue, but wasn't holding onto to illiusions.

"Just let me show you, okay? I think it's perfect!" Finn told her, looking so much like an eager puppy Rachel wanted to throw a slushy on him.

"Alright, let me see it," she held out her hand, expecting him to produce the sheet music or even just the lyrics.

Instead, he started singing.

Finn: _You've __been __dreaming, __just __one __dream/Nearly __all __your __life/Hoping, __scheming, __just __one __theme:/Will __you __be __a __wife?/Will __you __be __some __he-man's __property?/Good __news! __That __he-man's __me!/This __equation, __girl __plus __man/Doesn't __help __just __you/On __occasion, __women __can/Have __their __uses __too/Mainly __to __extend __the __fam'ly __tree/Pumpkin, __extend __with __me!_

Finn smiled widely at Rachel, completely missing her look of distain. Really, had he ignored her every time she said that her dreams included Broadway _first_ and a family of her own second once she was famous? Or at least on her way in that direction?

Finn: _We'll __be __raising __sons __galore_

Rachel: _Inconceivable!_ (Boys, really? She wanted at least two daughters.)

Finn: _Each __built __six __foot __four!_

Rachel: _Unbelievable!_

Finn: _Each __stuffed __with __ev'ry __Gaston __gene!_

Rachel: _I'm __not __hearing __this! _(She covered her ears, rolling her eyes when he pouted at her.)

Finn: _You'll __be __keeping __house __with __pride!_

Rachel: _Just __incredible!_ (Not on her life would she be 'keeping house'! She was capable of far more than that.)

Finn: _Oh __so __gratified_

Rachel: _So __unweddable!_ (Clearly the boy had become delusional. Looking around, she spotted where the rest of the glee club was watching them.)

Finn: _That __you __are __a __part __of __this __idyllic __scene._ (Rachel glared at him and danced out of his reach. She doubted he'd spotted their friends.)

Finn: _Picture __this:_ (he was speaking now) _A __little __house, __my __latest __trophy __against __the __wall, __my __little __wife __massaging __my __feet, __while __the __little __ones __play __on __the __floor __with __the __dogs. __We'll __have __six __or __seven!_

Rachel: _Dogs?_ (To borrow Mercedes' favorite saying 'Oh hell no!'. She'd become the crazy cat lady if she had to in order to keep Finn away from her.)

Finn: _No, __Rachel! __Strapping __boys...like __me!_

Rachel: _Imagine __that!_(Not with her he wasn't! She was so having all girls now.)

Finn: _I __can __see __that __we __will __share/All __that __love __implies/We __shall __be __a __perfect __pair/Rather __like __my __thighs/You __are __face __to __face __with __destiny!_ (Only in Finn's drug induced dreams, Rachel thought as she took another step out of his way.)_/All __roads __lead __to.../The __best __things __in __life __are.../All's __well __that __ends __with __me!/Escape __me?_ (Exactly what Rachel was attempting to do at the moment.)_/There's __no __way/Certain __as __"Do, __Re,"/Rach, __when __you __marry..._

Oh, he so wasn't really going to take this seriously, was he? Rachel danced away from him again. Had the boy ever actually watched the movie before choosing this song?

Finn: _So __Rach, __what __would __it __be?/Is __it __"yes", __or __is __it __"oh, __yes__"?_

Rachel: _I...I __just __don't __deserve __you!_(More like she couldn't stand him, but she would be faithful to the song for now. She really would need to sing a completely different duet with someone else to scrub this memory out of her mind.)

Finn: _Who __does?/ME!_

He smiled widely as he reached his hand towards her. "So what do you say Rach, will you give me another chance?"

"Never," Quinn replied, spinning Rachel around and kissing her soundly. "Rachel is _mine_ you idiotic Neanderthal!

"What she said," Rachel replied, a bit dazed at the reaction the blonde had had to Finn's poor attempt at wooing her.

Quinn had wanted to keep their relationship quite. Rachel had agreed, knowing that not everyone's parents would be as understanding as hers had been. So for Quinn to have such a strong, possessive reaction to Finn's antics was a surprise. A welcome, incredibly hot reaction, but still a completely unexpected one.

Rachel had figured she'd be dealing with Quinn's fuming after glee, not holding her hand in the hallway as she and Finn yelled at each other. Speaking of that…

The brunette yanked her attention back to the present moment. She stopped Quinn midsentence by claiming her mouth in another kiss. Then she turned to Finn, wrapping Quinn's arms around her.

"Finn, I am only going to tell you this once." She spoke firmly. "I am with Quinn. I do not wish to engage in a relationship with you beyond one of friendship. If you cannot be content with that, please refrain from any further interactions."

"She's only doing this to hurt you Rachel!" Finn protested. "You're not gay! Either of you!"

"Clearly they are," Tina muttered. Finn didn't hear her as he was continuing his ranting.

"She'll never want to be open with your relationship! She'll never sing a duet with you to share her feelings. She doesn't have them!"

Rachel _growled_, and it was a good thing Quinn's arms were around her as she tried to leap for the boy. Quinn was tempted to let her go, if just so she could watch Rachel scratch the boy's face off.

"Shall we prove him wrong?" Quinn purred into her ear. "Sing a duet with me?"

Rachel stopped fighting to turn, starry-eyed, to her girlfriend. "Do you mean that? We don't have anything prepared…"

Quinn smiled. "I already have a song. I _was_ planning on using it to ask you to Homecoming in the fall, but I don't mind using it now."

"Show me!" Rachel was ecstatic. She was finding Quinn's gesture to be romantic and sweet. Not to even dwell on the girl making plans several months in advance for them, including revealing their relationship not just to glee club but to the whole school.

The entire glee club filtered into the choir room. Quinn and Rachel huddled around the piano with Brad, looking over the sheet music Quinn had. Rachel nodded, agreeing to something Quinn had said. Apparently, Quinn had done something right because she received yet another quick kiss before they took their positions in front of the now seated club.

Brad began playing, a tiny smile on his face. He rather liked it when the drama got resolved. It made his job easier. That, and he was often challenged by the songs they handed him. Needless to say, he'd become very good at sight reading ever since New Directions had been created.

Quinn took Rachel's hand.

_I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders  
>I can fight with the toughest of the tough<br>I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
>Anytime, anywhere, anything I'm strong enough<em>

Rachel joined her for the chorus, bringing them closer to each other.

_But __when __you're __holding __me __like __this  
>I'm <em>_carelessly __lost __in __your __touch  
>I'm <em>_completely __defenseless  
>Baby, <em>_it's __almost __too __much  
>I'm <em>_helplessly, __hopelessly, __breathlessly  
>Falling <em>_in __love_

Quinn went quiet, listening as Rachel took the next verse. She was gazing at the girl, hoping that all of her love could be seen in her eyes. She loved watching Rachel sing.

_So __let __consequence __do __what __it __will __to __us  
>I <em>_don't __care  
>Let <em>_the __stars __stand __as __witness __to __it __all  
>Say <em>_the __word __and __tonight __I __will __follow __you __anywhere  
>I <em>_just __can't __pretend __anymore  
>I'm <em>_too __sturdy __to __fall_

Rejoining her for the rest of the song, they'd both forgotten that there were people watching them. Their focus was on each other. Rachel was too happy for words as she saw how Quinn was looking at her. She hoped Quinn could see that she shared those feelings.

_'Cause __when __you're __holding __me __like __this  
>I'm <em>_carelessly __lost __in __your __touch  
>I'm <em>_completely __defenseless  
>Baby, <em>_it's __almost __too __much  
>I'm <em>_helplessly, __hopelessly, __breathlessly  
>Falling <em>_in __love_

_I_ _am __not __afraid  
>I <em>_am __not __afraid..._

_'Cause when __you're __holding __me __like __this  
>I'm <em>_carelessly __lost__in __your __touch  
>I'm <em>_completely __defenseless  
>Baby, <em>_it's __almost __too __much  
>I'm <em>_helplessly, __hopelessly, __breathlessly  
>Falling...<br>(Helplessly, __hopelessly, __breathlessly)  
>I'm <em>_helplessly, __hopelessly, __breathlessly  
>Falling <em>_in __love_

The music faded out. Finn kicking a chair over as he stormed out of the room broke the spell they had unknowingly woven in the room.

"Well, damn," Puck broke the silence completely. "Couldn't you guys have waited until Spring Break? I'd've made bank."

"Noah Puckerman, you were betting on us?" Rachel glared at him.

"Who won?" Quinn asked, content to keep Rachel wrapped up in her arms. The diva was _hers_, and no idiot was going to take her away again.

"Brittany," Lauren replied, having pulled out a book to look it up.

The blonde dancer was smiling widely. "This means we can double date now, right S?"

"And Rachel wins that bet," Artie replied, understanding now what the two most talented girls in glee club had been conspiring about.

"Wait, what?" Quinn and Santana asked at the same time, looking at their individual partners.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel told her.

"Yea, we'll pay for dinner." Brittany was already dragging Santana out of the room.

"We'll meet you there!" Rachel waved at the girls as they disappeared. "Now, I believe you are going to take me to ballet class?" She turned to Quinn.

"Yea, ballet class," Quinn nodded, letting Rachel lead her away.

"Who wants to bet they never make it to dinner?" Puck asked, grinning wickedly.


End file.
